Similar Yet Different
by Alix Mason
Summary: Just how similar is Elza to Krisuvia? What secrets does his past hold that tie him to her? Find out here. A/N: If you have any ideas for how I should continue this story, please review and let me know. Thanks, TDM


Lights. Flashing. Everywhere around me.

Music. Pounding. All around me.

People. Dancing. On every side of me.

But one particular person stood out to me and he was the one sitting at the table in the corner of the club, not dancing; all alone.

Like me.

His emerald green eyes stared at the table, probably tracing the grain of the wood like I used to do at that exact table. His raven black hair hung in his face, accentuating his pale skin that looked almost white in the club lights. The hood of his jacket was pulled up over his head almost like he was trying to just disappear into himself, like he didn't want to be here, but forced himself to come.

Like me.

But he had that appearance that although he didn't want to be here, he did; because he wanted someone to come over and talk to him, or just sit with him.

Like me.

Slowly making my way across the dance floor, my body moving in synchronicity with the others, I headed over to where he sat. He looked up when I approached, but didn't saying anything, simply nodding when I asked to sit down with him. A small smile played on his lips, though it quickly vanished, as though he didn't want me to see it.

It was quieter in this corner of the club; that's what I always liked about it, and why I had always chosen to sit here when I came in the Other days.

"Hey," I said to him.

He looked up, his emerald eyes locking with my, sizing me up, judging if I was safe to talk to.

"Hello," he told me, a note of curiosity in his voice, as if he was wondering why I would want to talk to him.

"I'm Kris, short for Krisuvia."

"Elza."

His voice was flat, aside from the curiosity. He was probably wondering why I was bothering to talk to him. I knew the feeling. I would have been curious too, had some unreasonably beautiful person come over to talk to me back then. But, sure enough, that's what had happened.

"So, Elza, what brings you here?"

Of all the times I had been here, I had never seen him before. And due to the fact that my family owned this club and my house was directly above it, I spent a considerable amount of time here.

"A friend of mine recommended that I check this place out. They all think I need to get out more."

I smiled.

"I used to have friends like that. My family owns this club. At the time, though, they didn't know that."

I laughed a bit at my statement, and saw that small smile of his creep back onto his face. This time it stayed there.

"So I'm assuming you live on the second floor?" he asked.

"The third floor, actually. My parents live on the second with my younger sister."

"Does the third have a direct route to the club?"

Either he had done his research or he was a very lucky guesser.

"Yes, actually, it does. There's a staircase leading down through the second floor into the very back of the club. I use it most times in the afternoon after I finish my homework to help my parents set up for opening."

"That's pretty cool. I'd love to live above a club. I'd love to own a club."

"It's pretty cool at first, but you get used to it after a while and the glamour dies down."

A lot of people wanted to be my friend once word got out that my parents owned this club. It became hard to tell who my true friends were and who was just in it for access to the club.

"So how long are you planning to stay?"

"I don't know. What time is it now?"

I checked my watch.

"It's one-thirty."

"Wow. I've only been here and hour and it seems like it's been more than that."

"I know the feeling. I felt the same way when I first starting hanging out down here."

An awkward silence drifted over our small table, intruded upon only by the loud and thunderous music of the club.

"I can show you some of the back-paths of the club, if you want," I offered, getting antsy from sitting for so long.

"Sure," he said, smiling.

Standing up, I headed over to the front of the club where the DJ was. Stepping behind the equipment, I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. Smiling, he pulled off his headphones, and gave me a hug.

"Kris! What's up? How's the family?"

"We're all doing great, Nix. Business is still holding strong. How's everything with you?"

"I'm doing great, as usual."

Then he noticed Elza standing next to me.

"Who's your friend?"

"Nix, this is Elza. Elza, this is the DJ, Nix."

They shook hands and Nix smiled.

"Did you guys just meet?"

"Yeah. He was sitting at my old table. Remember the one?"

"Yes, I do, Miss Kris. I sure do."

"Alright; well, it was nice talking to you, Nix. I'll see you at closing time?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, Kris. See you then."

Nix turned back to his music, and Elza and I headed out.


End file.
